


Shiny Happy People

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Put it in your heart where tomorrow shines / Gold and silver shine</i> (R.E.M.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Happy People

He doesn’t get to watch Tiffy do her horse thing, but she’s not angry at him and he’s grateful for that. They meet at her place in the morning, and he tells her everything – starting with Douglas pretending to be Gordon and Martin pretending to be Douglas, and ending with GERTI being partly made of gold. He’s so excited about Martin moving to Zurich and Douglas being a captain again, and then Mum’s going to marry Herc and they’re all flying to Addis Ababa after that.

Tiffy laughs, happily; she seems to like it when Arthur is happy – which is most of the time, really, but he’s happier than usual because this is the best happy ending ever. Though thinking about it, it’s not as much an ending as it is a beginning, and that’s even better.

He trails off, slightly breathless, only to realise that Tiffy is now running her palm down the front of his shirt; which is brilliant, obviously, except that they haven’t done this yet and he’s a bit nervous that he might get it wrong as happened with some of his previous girlfriends.

The thing is, he loves kissing and cuddling and holding hands; it’s all brilliant, really, but he’s not a child anymore, and being touched in the way girlfriends touch their boyfriends makes Arthur want to do things that are very much not for children, no matter how much said girlfriend may think of him as an overgrown schoolboy.

Then Tiffy leans forward and he’s not really thinking any longer, her mouth soft and warm against his own; there must be a word that describes something more brilliant than just – brilliant, but if there is one he either doesn’t know it or can’t remember it right now. Tiffy definitely doesn’t think of him as a schoolboy, and that’s one more reason to be happy today, and in the days that follow.

Arthur’s not sure that ‘happily ever after’ is a thing, but he knows that if he takes each day as it comes it won’t really matter, because every day is a gift and you only get to unwrap one at a time.


End file.
